


touch

by kristyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, College AU, Collegestuck, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Smut, Vaginal Fisting, ldfjaldkfj lmao i just got embarrassed typing those tags Fuck, literally just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristyn/pseuds/kristyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>janeroxy college roommate porn :')</p>
            </blockquote>





	touch

**Author's Note:**

> still in the process of gathering my eclectic fanfic collection scattered around tumblr and my word files, stay tuned
> 
> [original post here](http://homuratrash.tumblr.com/post/97792453691/sweats-can-you-do-roxyjane-pls)

You’re not sure which touch sent you over the edge.

It could have been the first time she turned in her desk and handed you that night's math homework, your fingers grazing.

It could have been your first embrace, when you held her longer than was necessary.

It could have been when you kissed her in the snow, thumbs running along her jaw while she moaned against your cold lips.

Whatever it was, your name is Roxy Lalonde and you’ve been in love with Jane Crocker ever since she walked in the door on the first day of ninth grade.

 

Four years later, you’re roommates at a boring state school. Jane didn’t want to go to college, which surprised you. 

"I want to experience the world as it is, without people telling me what to expect. I don’t need higher education."

Four months later, she showed up at your doorstep with her acceptance letter. You scooped her up into a hug, no questions asked. People change. People make decisions. It’s not up to you to question it.

One night you’re practically sleeping on top of this psych homework due tomorrow. You’re dreaming of frontal lobes and mice experiments when suddenly there’s a weight on top of you.

Your laptop shuts closed and she throws it on top of your laundry.

"You’re naked…"

"Gee, Rox, what an excellent observation."

"Feelin’ forward today, aren’t we, Janey?"

"Fuck me, Lalonde."

"Since you asked nicely an’ all."

The words are barely out before she’s shoving her slender hands up under your shirt, gripping your pitiful breasts and squeezing them over your battered beige bra.

Her lips meet yours seconds later, and she clumsily slips your shirt off.

"That paper’s due at 9:30," you mumble into her mouth.

"You don’t care."

"But what if I do?"

"Would you rather write a paper or have sex?"

"Hmmmmm."

You slide your hands down her waist as you pretend to think. “I think I’d rather fuck my hot nude gf.”

"Good answer."

She starts to rub you over your shorts, but dammit, she’s the naked one, you can’t not do something about her currently dripping pussy.

You sit up, pushing her hand away.

"Nah, girl. Lay down."

She looks like she wants to object, but instead she gets on her back. You smoothly position yourself over her, kissing her mouth, her jaw, her neck, her breast, her stomach…

You kiss right above her pubic hair, and you can feel her getting excited. Her breath quickens as you go even lower. You stick out your tongue, going right for the clitoris.

She cries out softly. You lick again.

You move down to her dripping slit, giving it a good lick before sticking two fingers in. She tastes good tonight, so you go in to lick her again, still pumping your fingers, in, out, in.

She’s panting and murmuring your name. You smirk. She’s never been a loud one in bed. Normally she stays quiet except for a few audible moans. She must be seriously horny.

You quicken your pace, curving your fingers and hitting the spongy wall inside her. In a few moment, it’s obvious you’ve hit her G-spot. Her panting becomes strained, and her thin moans reach at least a speaking volume. 

Your goal: make Jane scream.

She’s squirming and panting, her eyes squeezed shut.

You’re going faster and faster. You can tell she’s close. She tenses up.

So you stop.

You pull your fingers out, and as she glares at you with the utmost hatred and offense, you give her your sultriest look and lick her juices off your hand.

"Fuck. You."

"Oh, did you want me to keep going?"

"FUCK. YOU."

You smirk evilly, leaning down once more. You give her a good lick in her throbbing center, to which she sucks in a sharp breath. But you move to her thighs next, rubbing one while sucking on the inside of the other. 

She squirms. You can tell she’s unsure what to feel. You’re so close to what she wants.

You move your lips closer to her center, licking the soft skin, each lick getting closer to her hot pussy.

Slowly,  _slowly,_ you bring your tongue up the slick side of the lip. You lick again, but then you abruptly move up.

She groans. “Roxy….. please….”

You suck on the skin below her stomach, rubbing it in gentle circles with your thumbs.

"You’re beggin’ now? Puh-LEASE, Janey. That shit is so beneath you."

"You’re being such a biiii—-AAAhhh!!"

Three fingers in, you cheer silently. That’s as close to a scream as you’re getting from her, and you know it. Time to give her all you got.

You stick a fourth finger in. She gasps.

"I could totally fist you if I wanted to."

"Don’t put it so bluntly like that!!!"

"Want me to fist you, girl?"

"Oh my god. Whatever! Do whatever! I.. I dont c-care…ahh…"

She certainly has more than enough fluids dripping all over the damn place; your hand, arm, bed, face…

It’s not a challenging task, fitting your thumb in there with the rest of your hand.

You go slow at first, pumping gently, then gradually faster, and faster…

When you start sucking her clit, her panting gets faster again. You can tell this is gonna be a big one. Her moans are louder than ever.

You curve your fingers up to the best of your ability, and— _jackpot._

When she cums, it’s not loud. A quick gasp, followed by body tremors. Nothing out of the ordinary. 

All the same, you’re satisfied.

As you settle in to sleep, her body pressed against yours, you know for a fact this is the touch you crave.

 


End file.
